Underswap! Shut Up
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: Sick with you don't even know what you didn't answer the phone as it rang again on the table. You never thought it would let you see a softer side of that jerk Papyrus.
**UnderSwap! Skelbros X Reader Fluff**

 **Shut up**

* * *

The pain in your chest was worse than before. You forced yourself down deeper into the couch pulling the blue blanket up under your chin. It had been a long night of coughing and trips to the bathroom; losing whatever food you had had in your stomach. Several half empty bottles of water were scattered just within reach on the floor. Every time you got up last night you got a new bottle. You just kept forgetting them and something else, something important. It was the fever and you knew it. Your phone vibrated violently on the coffee table. Trying to focus the world was shifted in and out of focus making your stomach roll again. Turning over with a whimper at your screaming muscles you buried your face into the cushion of the couch; in short you felt like death and whoever was calling could go to hell.

)O(

"Brother, why isn't she answering?" Sans asked looking down at the phone clutched in his hand blue spectral tears welling up in his eyes.

Papyrus looked down at his normally over excited brother and a spike of anger rose in the lazy skeleton. He should have known better. HE shouldn't have trusted you. You would never change. When his brother had first introduced you he didn't like you. Something was very wrong but Sans had insisted that there was good in you; even if he was the only one to see it. You had finally just worked your way off of Papyrus's shit list but now you were back on it; in the first spot above Nabstabot.

"No clue, bro. How about we go check?" He said carefully hiding his anger as he rose from the table. That seemed to work a little as his brother smiled.

"Yeah!" He shouted nearly bowling his brother over. "She will be so happy to see us!"

"Yeah." He chuckled low. "Happy."

)O(

Barley lifting your head you glared at the noise coming from the door. Someone was knocking very loud and very annoyingly. You grunted and tried to bury your head in the couch ignoring the sound. Which only worked for a moment as the knocking dulled then suddenly came back with vengeance. No more rapid knocking but three solid louder than you thought possible knocks rang out. You moved to get up and promptly fell on the floor. It hurt to move and the knocking didn't stop. With what you had left for muscles finally listened to you as you staggered to the door blanket draped over your head.

You caught yourself on the wall near the door and just stared at it. A shiver ran across your back. Why was it so blasted cold? The knocking continued and you grabbed for the doorknob but missed. Why was the world so fucking hazy? You squint trying to see properly. Finally after the third time you catch the stupid thing and yank open the door with a dead glare. You were meet with a matching dead glare from Papyrus. His magic flickered slightly in his eyes. What had you done now?

"What?" You asked confused voice broken and scratchy from the coughing damage.

"Human!"

You look down to see Sans directly in front of you. Yet the movement was too much too fast and your stomach rolled. Slamming a hand over your mouth you turned and ran for the bathroom clipping your shoulder as you turned the corner. This left the two brothers standing staring at the blanket you left at their feet. Sans was the only one to go after you. Papyrus stepped in picked up the blanket and closed the door before taking in your apartment.

He focused in on the couch where it was clear you had been staying. Moving closer he noticed the couch was slowly taking it's form again. How long had you been in that spot? Taking stock of the mess of water bottles and tissues he decided it had to have been a while. Sifting through the mess he scooped up an empty bottle of liquid medicine. He scoffed; it was far too expired to have even worked. His anger dimmed. You had been sick. The sound of you vomiting echoed down the hall. You are sick. Is that why you hadn't contacted them in days? His magic faltered. Sans! That's why you hadn't contacted Sans in days. Maybe he could take you off his shit list again.

"Papyrus!" The fear filled scream of his brother jerked Papyrus out of his musings. He turned and walked a little faster than normal towards his brother's panicked voice.

"Sans, buddy I'm fine we don't need P…"

"Yo?" He asked poking his head into the bathroom.

"Pap she fell down!"

"I didn't fall." You grumbled fighting back a cough. Papyrus looked down at you on the cold bathroom floor. Baggy tracks shorts hung low on your hips and the too big tank top hung off your shoulders. You were red in the face and panting with your hips twisted balancing yourself. An orange tint crossed the bones on his face and Papyrus looked away.

"Then why are you still on the floor?" He asked keeping his vision averted.

"I just….I just…I just can't get up." You sigh exhausted.

Papyrus matched you sigh kneeling down. He held out the bottle from the living room. "Sans take this bottle to the drug store and get something just like it. I'll get our…" He cleared his nonexistent throat. "…your human here into bed."

You started to cough and Sans looked from the bottle to you worry in his blue eyes. "You'll be okay, right?" You nod fighting not to keep coughing. He nodded quickly and grabbed the bottle rushing out the door.

When you heard it slam you let out a long tirade of wet coughs. You wrapped an arm around you ribs trying to stop the feeling that they were going to explode out of your chest with each pulse. The pain caused black spots across to form in your vision before you felt a hand gently tapping on your back and a wad of toilet paper was handed to you. Clearing out what had been rattled lose from your lungs you threw it in the trash to look at Papyrus.

"You don't need to help me." You were blunt and to the point. You knew Papyrus hated you. He only tolerated you because of his brother. He made a snorting sound and lifted you off the ground. Your hands went instinctively around his neck as he cradled you against his chest. "You don't have…"

"I don't but I'm going to. Now shut up." He said fixing your shirt before standing up. He held you close and for a moment your mind gave way to the fever as you buried your face into his shirt. Your mind was swimming with the truth you wanted to blab out as you take in the smell of the taller brother. Something sweet, the burn of ozone and the smell of cold all mixed together to make Papyrus. Even in your fever haze it was making you drunk and that was never good. It wasn't moments later before you were laid carefully into your bed. You don't know what made you do it but you reached out and caught his sleeve as he tried to walk away.

"Papyrus?" You nearly winced at how weak your voice sounded.

He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at you. "Yeah, kid?"

"I…" You wanted to ask him something but it seemed petty and childish. Still it felt like you needed it more than you needed your pride. "Pap will…will you stay with me?" You said. The flush across your cheeks and the request you would later blame on the fever not the brokenness in your soul.

Papyrus just gazed down at you for a bit too long and you released him turning away. You couldn't believe you asked him that. He was going to laugh at you and walk out only to turn around as soon as he could and pick on you mercilessly. Tears stung at your eyes before more coughing set in.

The bed dipped and you were jerked around to have your face buried into a fluffy hoodie. A large skeletal hand rubbed gentle circles on your back behind your lungs as you gripped at the fabric to stabilize yourself. When it finally ended you gazed up through bleary eyes to see Papyrus looking carefully down at you. His eyes were softer than normal as you laid against him feeling the thrum of his magic. Looking away he carefully lit a cigarette and drew in a breath. You felt his chest expand before he blew it out away from you.

"It was a stupid request. I know you don't like me so you didn't have …?" You said low burying your face into his shirt. There was a low chuckle before he dropped a blanket across the both of you.

"Didn't but I'm going to." Papyrus chuckled reaching out and running his fingers through your hair. You were still not anywhere near being someone he would trust but something about the way your soul, not just you had called out to him in that moment had him seeing that maybe you weren't as bad as he first thought. He would later blame his staying on just how pathetic you looked not the longing her felt in his soul.

You woke some time later with a weight against your back and ribs digging into your face. With a groan you lifted your head looking back to see Sans sleeping against you his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. You fought to stifle a cough when a hand took your chin and turned you back towards the taller brother. You went to say something but he pressed a small capful of something to your lips. Drinking it you nearly gagged at the taste of medicine. Papyrus grinned and patted your head. Opening your mouth he pressed a bony finger to it.

"Just shut up for now." He mumbled low dropping his head back into a pillow before forcing you to settle your head back against his chest. Ideally he began stroking his hand gently through your hair, again. Soon you were out like a light huddled between the two brothers.

* * *

 **A/N:** I love the idea of Underswap. Sans being a cute little Blueberry muffin and Papyrus being a slight jerk just makes me happy. So I made this!


End file.
